


and the air was full of various storms and saints

by wearealltalesintheend



Category: DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Protective Kara Danvers, and the agents of liberty are assholes, because he is an asshole, lex is mentioned, so like call to like or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearealltalesintheend/pseuds/wearealltalesintheend
Summary: "Kara punches the glass doors again.It’s useless, she knows. It didn’t work the first dozen times and it’s not going to work now, but going through the motions, burning through the adrenaline, the ache on her knuckles, it all makes her feel a little better, a little more in control.“Supergirl?” his voice is cracking, but it’s there, and Kara rushes to the wall between cells, as close as she possibly can. “Where are– oh, no. We were captured.”*or, the one where Kara and Brainy are kidnapped and sort out their feelings while waiting for the cavalry.*Based on the prompt: Kara and Brainy being captured together and realizing they have feelings for each other





	and the air was full of various storms and saints

**Author's Note:**

> Look, its very late and i am very tired, but i hope y'all enjoy this <3 <3 <3

Kara punches the glass doors again. 

 

It’s useless, she knows. It didn’t work the first dozen times and it’s not going to work now, but going through the motions, burning through the adrenaline, the ache on her knuckles, it all makes her feel a little better, a little more in control.

 

“Supergirl?” his voice is cracking, but it’s there, and Kara rushes to the wall between cells, as close as she possibly can. “Where are– _oh, no._ We were captured.”

 

It’s not a question, she can see him remembering their fight this afternoon– the Children of Liberty surrounding them, so many of them, faceless with their masks, and she had gotten separated from Brainy, and she couldn’t see him in the sea of people, and then suddenly someone had dragged him forward, unconscious, pressed a gun to his head, and he had been so pale, blood trickling down his temple and disappearing on his black shirt, and his heartbeat had been so faint, so when the man yelled at her to _give up_ , Kara had simply raised her arms behind her head and let them cuff her.

 

“How’s your head?” She asks gently, fingers itching to reach for him, “they hit you pretty bad there.”

 

His hands fly to the dry patch of blood, coming up thankfully clean. “It’s healed. But I’m afraid I might be slightly concussed,” he frowns, gingerly touching the back of his head, where Kara remembers he had hit his head on the bench when they carelessly tossed him in the cell. “What about you? Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she shakes her head, glancing at the walls, “but I still can’t get us out of here. I think they’ve got inhibitors like the ones in Shelley Island. Are you sure you’re okay? There was so much blood, I– just, I was so worried, you were out of it for so long, I thought–”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Brainy reassures her, standing up shakily. He needs a minute to steady himself, before shuffling to sit in front of her, leaning against the back wall. The glass between them is no more than four inches thin, but it feels terribly far from where she’s standing. “I heal faster than humans, the concussion will be gone soon. Do you know where we are?”

 

“No,” Kara sighs, mirroring his position and leaning back, hugging her knees to her chest. “The van was lined with lead. It’s like– they are _scarily_ good at this.”

 

“Indeed,” he raises his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes. The crease on his brows deepens, “I cannot connect with anything either. These cells must be blocking any signals from coming in. It’s as if they had been prepared for me as well.”

 

“I don’t like this,” she shakes her head, “Lockwood is in jail, they should be scattering, not upping their game.”

 

Before any answer could be given, the door at the end of the hall is thrown open, three men stalking past it. They all look more or less the same– tall, burly, scowly. Their leader, the one with a scar above his right brow, steps closer to their cells, grinning, “now that’s a sight to see,” he crows, “not so super now, are we? But don’t worry, Blondie. We’re not here for you this time. We just wanna test a new toy our sponsor sent us.”

 

Dread pools on her stomach and Kara is on her feet before Scarface over there can finish pressing a button. She tries to run forward, but a high-pitched noise pierces the room. It seems to be too high for humans to hear, but even as she falls to her knees, Kara sees Brainy stumbling too, his image glitching and shimmering as his image inducer gives out.

 

And if this is hurting her ears, it looks so much more painful for Brainy, Kara wants to– nothing. Like this, barely able to stand on her own, there’s nothing she can do.

 

“So it does work, uh?” Scarface laughs, turning on his heel to leave, his minions in tow.

 

She waits just until the ground feels steady under her feet, ignoring the ringing echoing on her head. “Brainy, oh my god, you’re bleeding again–”

 

“It’s– well, it’s not quite alright, but it does look worse than it is,” he’s breathing heavily, and when he coughs, she can see the blood on his palms. “There are more pressing things to worry about. Did you see the logo, on the device?”

 

_Unfortunately._ “Yeah. That’s not good, we need to tell Alex and the others.”

 

“They talked about a new sponsor, but why would L-Corp– why would _Lena_ do this?”

 

Kara feels her own face hardening, “no, not L-Corp. _Lexcorp.”_ This is really not good, they have to warn Lena, too. “But Brainy, they don’t seem to care what we hear. And they weren’t wearing masks this time. You know what that means, don’t you?”

 

He coughs again, wiping the blood from under his nose. “It means they’re planning to kill us.”

 

*

 

There’s a tiny window above her head, allowing natural light to spill inside their cells. Kara watches the sunlight move across the room as the hours pass, disappearing into pale moonlight by the end of the day. And then, she watches it again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

The days pass in a blur of awful helplessness. Without her powers and with little to no contact with their captors, Kara isn’t sure what she can do. There’s no one she can try to talk down, there’s no superpower to help her kick down doors. Their food comes only once a day, and the water too, only enough to keep them feebly alive.

 

One thing is for sure, these people are much better at kidnapping than the last crew.

 

“How long until Alex finds us, do you think?” She sighs, leaning against the wall between the cells, her legs stretched in front of her.

 

“No more than a day, I’d say,” Brainy guesses, the same guess he’s been answering her every time she asks. They’re sitting back-to-back, so Kara can’t see his face, but she imagines it must be as despondent as she feels.

 

“We need to come up with a plan of our own,” Kara suggests, awfully aware their time is running out. “Before they decide it’s not worth it to keep us here anymore.”

 

“They must need us for something,” he says, voice flat, “or we would not still be alive.”

 

At the very least, Brainy looks better. His concussion did heal itself with time, and so did his cough, but Kara hates to see the strain on his eyes. She absolutely loathes to see him hurting, but she hates even more that there’s nothing she can possibly do. He’s here, so close they would be touching if it weren’t for the glass, and she can feel the warmth radiating from him. _Glass is a good heat conductor,_ she can almost hear him saying.

 

“That’s a smart one, uh?” Scarface is back, pressing a magazine against the glass door to her cell with a delighted smile and she hates herself for not hearing him approaching. It’s a Catco magazine, and Kara’s heart cracks at the cover. _No more Age of Heroes? Supergirl MIA!_ “I can’t have you popping up dead, now can I? Oh no, then everyone would be crying their heart outs for you. I don’t need a martyr. No, I need you alive and breathing, so at the end of the week, you can tell all those nice people you _could_ have stopped all these terrible, terrible fires. That shootout in City Hall? Shame you didn’t feel like stopping that, uh? Yeah, wonder how your little fan club will feel after that.”

 

“Okay, look,” Kara sees the opportunity there, and scrambles up to snag it, “you want to discredit me right? You don’t need him here for that, he’s got nothing to do with this. Just let him go, and I’ll do it. I’ll say whatever you want me to say– _just let him go.”_

 

Scarface laughs a full-bodied laugh that echoes all around like nails scratching on a chalkboard. “You ever played poker, Blondie? Oh man, you’d be terrible at it. Rule Number One, never show your hand, man!” He shakes his head fondly, as if he had been dealing out real advice for her. “See, I already know you will do whatever I tell you to. Because pretty boy over here is my insurance. You think I’m gonna part with my insurance? Of course not, especially now that you just told me how much you care! I was banking on your whole self-righteous moral gig before, but boy, oh boy, did I hit the _jack_ pot with this one– it’s _personal_ for you.”

 

The magazine slides to the floor as he leaves, still chuckling.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Brainy says as soon as the man is out of earshot. He’s standing now too, face scarily blank, and Kara wonders if it’s too late to gather back her cards, hide them back up her sleeve along with her heart. “What if he had accepted your offer? It would have jeopardized your work as Supergirl– my well-being is not worth it. When the time comes, you must promise you will not do as he asks.”

 

“Brainy, what–”

 

“Promise me.”

 

“What? No, I will _not,”_ she shoots back, stalking to the glass wall, “what are you talking about? Brainy, my reputation, _Supergirl_ ’s reputation, I can rebuild. With time, the people will trust me again– I did it before, I can do it again. You being safe– that’s all that matters right now.”

 

His eyes are wide, and she can almost see the gears turning behind them, parsing through her words. “I don’t– the man with the scar on his right brow said it was _personal_ for you. What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“I’ve been calling him Scarface in my head, actually.”

 

“Oh, that is a good one!”

 

Kara’s ticking clock just got a new deadline, and she supposes now that she’s aware of it herself, it wouldn’t take long until Brainy figures it out on his own. She never learned how not to wear her heart on her sleeve. And besides, if they don’t make it– she might not get another chance to say this. “Well, first of all, my decision on this would be the same no matter who was here with me. It could be a freaking stranger– any life is worth more than the public opinion,” she swallows, fidgeting with her cape, before taking a deep breath, steeling herself, “that being said. When he says _personal,_ he means I’m in love with you.”

 

A whole minute goes by in silence. Kara wonders if she broke Brainy. Then, she wonders if he’s wishing he would have been kidnapped with somebody else, someone that isn’t stupidly making him more uncomfortable than those ratty, lumpy mattresses. Then, he speaks, “and is that what _you_ mean?”

 

She smiles, relieved, “yeah, _duh._ Even out kidnappers can tell,” her heart is fluttering as she presses a hand to the glass, “it took me a while to realize it, and I kind of hate that I’m saying this for the first time in a prison cell, but Brainy. _I’m in love with you.”_

 

He raises his own hand, pressing against hers, just a few inches away from touching. “I wish the circumstances were better,” he says, “I wish I had better words to offer you, but until then. Know this, my heart is yours, Kara Danvers. I love you as well.”

 

In a perfect world, this would be the moment they would kiss and fireworks would burst in the sky and everything would be alright. But in reality, Kara can only wish fiercely for a happy ending yet.

 

“Brainy,” she decides, “we _are_ getting out of here. Scarface talked big game about not showing his cards, but he did give us something to work with.”

 

Brainy raises an eyebrow.

 

“He can’t kill either of us, not until after the weekend. When they come to move us, that’s when we escape,” a spark of hope is igniting a wildfire on her chest. Now that she has a plan of action, now that she knows this thing between them is real and possible and so, so close– Kara has never been more alive. Right now, she could reach for the stars.

 

“It will be difficult,” Brainy reminds her, but his voice sounds just as sure as hers, “they’ve defeated us before. But it could work.”

 

“It will work,” she states, no room for doubt. Then, because it still feels as if she’s melting inside, “but you know, I could really use seeing your smile right now.”

 

He huffs a quiet laugh, shaking his head, but his lips curl in the most beautiful smile in the whole wide world if you ask Kara.

 

“Now I know, everything _is_ going to be okay.”

 

*

 

They never make it to the end of the week.

 

It couldn’t be more than a day when even Kara’s powerless hearing picks up on the commotion outside. She stands to the attention, nods at Brainy who is doing the same in his cell. “Looks like it will be sooner rather than later.”

 

“Good luck,” she bites her lips, “and be careful.”

 

The door at the end of the hall swings open and half a dozen agents of liberty fill the room, throwing their cells open. “Change of plans,” one of them says, dragging her out by the arm, “time to sing, roach.”

 

There are guns pointed at them, and somewhere there’s a dog that just won’t stop barking, and the commotion outside is still raging on, and in the middle of all the chaos, Kara looks away and meets Brainy’s gaze. He nods back. They spring into motion and she has to trust Brainy can hold his own in the fight.

 

A bullet grazes her shoulder. She punches someone’s face. Her side hurts. A punch to the stomach. It goes by in a flurry of motion, her training kicking in automatically, muscle memory taking over. Kara makes a mental note to thank her sister for all that hand-to-hand in the Kryptonite room.

 

The agents of liberty might have been better equipped this time, but between the two of them, they still fall down one by one.

 

“We did it?” her voice echoes in the hall.

 

“We did it,” his arms wrap around her waist.

 

And the fireworks might just be an automatic gun emptying a carton somewhere upstairs, and her shoulder is aching where it bleeds, and Brainy has blood on his temple– and none of it matters, because they’re finally, _finally,_ free and he’s kissing her and she’s kissing him and that’s all there is.

 

Until the cocking of gun, gunshot loud in the silent room.

 

“Well, well, well, sorry to interrupt,” Scarface says, not smiling for once, gun aimed steadily at them, “but I’m afraid there’s been a change of schedule. Let’s see how well you wear martyrdom, shall we?”

 

_Seriously?_ is all Kara can think while staring down the barrel of his gun, _hasn’t it been enough?_

 

The safety is off. She sees his finger ready on the trigger. Time slows down. And–

 

_“Supergirl,”_ Alex is suddenly there, throwing something high in the air, and the whole place burst with blinding light.

 

_Yellow sun grenade._

 

Kara grins, feeling the rush of power thrumming once again underneath her skin, and _god,_ she puts herself in front of Brainy, the rain of bullets bouncing off harmlessly off her. “What took you guys so long?” She laughs, ridiculously relieved, “this place has the _worst_ room service.”

 

“What? It’s not my fault, these idiots kept setting buildings on fire,” Alex shrugs, faking nonchalance even as she pulls her into a tight hug, “I was so worried.”

 

“Hey, it’s fine,” she reassures her sister, “ _we’_ re fine.”

 

“Thank you for the rescue, Director Danvers,” Brainy comes to stand beside them, “but there is much that needs to be discussed. We have gathered quite a bit of intel.”

 

“Well, silver linings, I guess?” Alex makes a face, “I need to check on my team, but you two– _stay here._ It’ll take me two minutes, don’t you dare move, hear me?” She leaves, grumbling, “god knows I don’t want either of you out of my sight for the next ten years.”

 

Finally, Kara breathes.

 

“I think that cut might need stitches,” she says softly, fingers tracing gingerly along the edges, “how do you feel about needles?”

 

Brainy catches her hand, gently turning it around to kiss her inner wrist, just below her pulse point, and she shivers. “Terribly,” he says, eyes shining mischievously, “I guess you will have to hold my hand until it’s over.”

 

“Gladly,” she tells him, “and I’ll kiss it better after.”

 

He smiles.

 

And Kara thinks, _yeah, everything will be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [my tumblr](https://rad-hoodd.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
